This invention relates to a composite textile fabric, and more particularly, to a composite textile fabric made of yarns which act to move liquid moisture away from the skin and through a garment made with the composite fabric, while at the same time providing improved thermal insulation.
Most polyester textile fabrics are likely to result in the substantial enclosure of liquid moisture between the wearer's skin and undergarments, or between the undergarments of the wearer and the outerwear due to perspiration of the wearer. When moisture saturation takes place, the wearer begins to feel uncomfortable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,667, owned by Maiden Mills Industries, Inc., describes a composite textile fabric with a first layer made of either polyester or nylon material, and a second layer having a substantial portion of a moisture absorbent material, such as cotton. U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,733, also owned by Maiden Mills Industries, Inc., describes a composite textile fabric that includes an inner fabric layer made of a yarn comprising a plurality of fibers, primarily of polyester, which have been rendered hydrophilic, and an outer fabric layer made of a yarn comprising a plurality of fibers, primarily of polyester, which have also been rendered hydrophilic. For each of these patented textile fabrics, the two fabric layers are formed concurrently by knitting a plaited construction so that the layers are distinct and separate yet integrated one with the other.
While the textile fabrics described in both of these Maiden Mills patents are advantageous, they are less than desirable. In each of these textile materials, the thermal insulation provided is limited to the thermal properties of the yarn materials and the construction of fabric.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a textile fabric which overcomes the above disadvantages and which facilitates liquid moisture transport to promote evaporation and keep the wearer dry, as well as providing for the retention of body heat to keep the wearer warm.